The present invention disclosed herein relates to a network system.
Network is realized based on internet protocol version 4 (IPv4). Each node connected to the network has an allocated Internet protocol (IP) address. When one node transmits a packet to a target node, the transmitted packet includes IP address of the target node. The IP address of the target node in the packet is an identifier of the target node and also is a locator that is referenced to allow routers of the network to deliver the packet to the target node.
Recently, services via network such as Internet protocol television (IPTV) and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) are commercialized. As the services via network are increased, routing scalability in network needs to accommodate new growing users.
Devices for communicating data via network with mobility such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a portable computer are increased. As mobile devices utilizing network are increased, routing and mobility management are required in network.